Just Plain Normal
by Kildosad
Summary: Tsuna's class sees Tsuna fight Skull, sees him shirtless, and finds out about the mafia. CRACK FIC. Written in less than 40 minutes! Secret Santa Fic for Sawada Tsunayuki.


**Kildosad here! :) I'm here with my second Secret Santa fic, but because my other one was completely gone and I couldn't recover it, I had to type this all out this unsnowy Christmas Eve (it's night time too, =3=). But anyways, I hope you enjoy! (To readers out there AND Sawada Tsunayuki! :D) **  
**PS Shirts vs Skins is the least likely thing to happen in Japan, but go with the flow, okay? ;P **  
**PPS Shirts and Skins is where teams are divided; one team wears their shirts, the other take their shirts off. v Mwahaha!~**  
**PPPS Remember that i'm, um, sort of maybealot (._.) hyper, so this fic came out a bit crack-ish, hee hee. And the hyperness was born from tiredness, so um, if it's unsatisfactory, heh, tell me and i'll try to make it "better". hehehehe.**

There are various scenarios that could happen if Tsuna's classmates found out that he was in the mafia, and one of the most likely is where everyone finds the situation completely ridiculous and impossible and weird. Well then, let's start from there, shall we?

Footsteps could be heard pattering across the hallway, and harsh breathing was heard outside the door. Everyone's head turned to the sound, and they watched as the door slid open. A slim brunette with almost feminine features leaned on the door as he gulped in great breaths of air.

"Sawada, you're late." The teacher looked sternly at Tsuna and raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation.

"Ehehe, gomensai sensei! I f-forgot to set my alarm clock y-yesterday..." Tsuna sheepishly looked at the ground, and everyone around him laughed.

"Haha, Dame-Tsuna was late again. Wonder how many times it's happened?"

"Maa, again?! Doesn't he ever learn?" Whispers could be heard all over the room. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief and thought to himself _'Thank goodness I wasn't too late. Reborn called me to a sudden mission in Italy and I just got back. Urgh, why does he always do that?!_' Tsuna trudged over to his seat, and immediately drifted off into the land of daydreams.

"Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun!" He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of his name. He looked up to the face of Kyoko, his long-term crush.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan! Can I help you?" His face cherry red, Tsuna couldn't help but stutter in surprise.

"Silly Tsuna-kun, it's PE!" Kyoko waved and then walked away, presumably to change into her gym clothes. Tsuna grimaced and slowly trudged towards the gym. He hated gym, not because it was his worst subject, but rather because he was too good at it, and found it hard to hold back. He couldn't afford to let any of his classmates know about his connection with the mafia, so he settled for being the Dame-Tsuna he always was.

"Alright class, today we'll be playing soccer, shirts vs skin!" Tsuna paled and started praying that he wouldn't be on the 'skin's' team.

"Gokudera, shirts. Kazuto, skins. Yamamoto, skin. Masada, shirts. Honda, shirts. Anyone else left?" Tsuna timidly raised his hand. The teacher sighed and condemned Tsuna to his fate. "Sawada, skins."

Gokudera, as per usual, blew up and started ranting about how he wasn't with his precious 'Jyuudaime', and Yamamoto just uttered his famous 'calm down, maa maa' catchphrase. Tsuna, on the other hand, was almost white as a sheet.

_'I'm so screwed.' _

"Oi! Sawada! Off with the shirt!" Their coach barked out, seeing the loser of the class unwilling to part with his shirt. People muttered under their breaths about how '_lame Dame-Tsuna was_' and '_he must be embarassed_'. Tsuna ignored them and slowly took off his shirt. The reaction was instant.

"That's not Dame-Tsuna...is it?"

"Who is that?!"

"Oh my God..."

Tsuna's face was a deep red and he felt very nervous. Everyone was staring at him! It wasn't his fault that Reborn was so Spartan and kept him in shape all the time. He really didn't want to be the leader of the Vongola and he was content without the life of missions, paperwork, training, and everything else! His Dame-Tsuna act was definitely blown, and nothing could make it worse.

"Bwahahaha! I, the Great Skull-sama, have arrived! Where is the Vongola Decimo?! I have come here to take you out!"

...Karma really loved playing with him.

A huge tentacle shot out from nowhere to grab him, but Tsuna dodged lithely. He dug out his mittens and pills, put the mittens on and swallowed the pills. His eyes flickered orange and a flame burst to life. The former plain, white mittens turned into black fingerless gloves and formed fists. His eyes noticed everything and let nothing out of his sight, and so he didn't miss the way the tentacles belonging to Skull's pet snake across the field and towards his classmates.

"Oi, i'm right here. Leave the rest of them alone. They have nothing to do with this. They are _innocent_." The way he said 'innocent' had some of his classmates looking at him weirdly, but they were quickly distracted by the scene in front of them.

Tsuna had somehow leaped into the air and landed in front of the giant octopus. His hands were at his sides and flames shot out from his hands, propelling him to the top of the octopus. He landed on it's head and looked down to see a baby wearing a white and purple helmet. His eyes were unforgiving as he stared at the small baby.

"You threatened my family and my classmates, who were innocent and ignorant of the mafia. I cannot forgive you for dragging them into this." Tsunayoshi's voice rang out with authority and his hand slowly was raised to face Skull, the other lifted behind him.

"Operation X Burner."

Flames danced across the sky and Skull was blasted into the sky, into places unknown.

After the whole fiasco was over, Tsuna had reverted back into his "old self" and everyone brushed off the situation as a comedy show. It was really too bad that Hana had to ask and prod Tsuna for answers.

"Oi, Tsuna, why did you call us 'innocent'? We're the same, aren't we?"

"..."

"Oi! Answer us!"

"Imightpossiblybeinthemafia." He wasn't breaking Omerta, because he hadn't talked about anything important, just a minor fact about his life.

"YOU'RE IN THE WHAT?!"

**...Alright, you guys are free to throw tomatoes at me, I know it sucks. But i'm tired and my computer isn't working well! Anyways, if you aren't satisfied with this fic, go read my other one, I saved it just in time! It's called 'A Single Snowflake'. **  
**Kildosad OUT!**


End file.
